Charging of electric vehicles is a relatively recent technological development. As vehicle technology shifts from gas-powered engines to battery powered engines, charging the battery becomes a new task for drivers.
Many electric vehicles require a plug that extends from a wall outlet to the vehicle and charges the battery. However, drivers may forget to plug in their vehicle and may try to drive their vehicle only to find a dead battery.
In order to address the problem of drivers forgetting to plug in their vehicles, wireless charging was implemented to charge the vehicle's batteries. However, wireless charging requires absolute alignment of a charge transmitter with a charge receiver. If the charge transmitter and charge receiver are not absolutely aligned, charging may become inefficient. It may be difficult, and require many attempts, for a driver to pull into the exact spot necessary for lateral and longitudinal alignment of the charge transmitter with the charge receiver. Also, where the charge transmitter and charge receiver are not aligned, the charge transmitter may output a magnetic field outside of the charge receiver and cause interference with other vehicle components, along with possible health risks to nearby vehicle occupants and pedestrians.